


heaving

by Deaths_Impala



Series: dancing around each other [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Smut, much vague?? such bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Impala/pseuds/Deaths_Impala
Summary: A secret between the two of them on the floor, bare – clothes strewn around them – and pressed together, gasping and clinging to each other.





	

It was better to be safe than sorry, that was why the door was locked, and that was why the music was playing loudly on the speakers, even though they weren’t dancing anymore.

The smell of sweat still hung in the air, now mixed with something heavier, not easy to pinpoint, but very strong.

A secret between the two of them on the floor, bare – clothes strewn around them – and pressed together, gasping and clinging to each other.

The music drowned out the sounds, the staccato moans and shaky gasps were for their ears only, Taemin swallowing them up as if they were the sweetest candy, sighing heavily against Jimin’s lips. His eyes were closed, shut tight as he lost himself in pleasure, worried that looking would be too much. Hearing and feeling was enough to overwhelm him, he didn’t want to finish this so quickly.

“Hyung–“ Jimin’s broken voice was by his ear, lips brushing his skin, a moan slipping out so easily. His hands were everywhere, grabbing and squeezing, fingers pressing into his sides, nails digging into his shoulder, body rolling like a wave against Taemin.  
It was messy as hell, already drenched in sweat when they stopped dancing only to press close and sweat even more, the slide between their bodies easy from the liquid pooling in any nook they could find. Taemin’s bangs stuck to his forehead, Jimin’s haphazardly fanned out onto the floor, it’s a real mess, but they love it.

Jimin’s got his legs spread to welcome Taemin’s weight between them, his thighs tremble with force every time he pushes up, crotch against crotch to ease the tension.

They don’t really speak, when they look at each other, it’s enough, blown pupils meeting, a drop of sweat running down the bridge of a nose, skin rosy from all the work, they don’t need to speak, they know what to do.

When Taemin presses his lips to Jimin’s throat, Jimin looks up and huffs in amusement when he notices the steam fogging up the mirror ahead of them. He cranes his neck and watches himself, looks into his own eyes, sees the body on top of his, sees his spread legs and the sheen of sweat shimmer when the light hits just right. He doesn’t consider himself narcissistic but he does get a kick, biting his lip as he bristles from the view.

He sighs as he feels Taemin’s lips press into his skin, a trail of kisses up the side of his neck all the way up to his jaw, sloppy as he finds his way back to Jimin’s lips where he stays.

It’s been a long time coming, but it feels too soon when the tension grows too big, when the knot unfolds and he cums, trembling and groaning as Taemin ruts against him, chasing his own release, sloppier than ever now that he’s rubbing his cock against jimin’s cum covered lower stomach. The trembling in his voice when he moans runs through his body too, the friction feels so good and he’s so close, Jimin’s panting underneath him, whimpering under his breath from the stimulation, but he encourages him, fingers grasping at his hips, whispering into his mouth. “Come on hyung, cum for me, cum on me,” he smiles a little, bites his lip shyly, and then it’s far too much, he freezes up when he finishes, wound tight like a spring for a second, then he’s gasping and groaning, hips stuttering as he finally shoots his load.

The music keeps playing, they lie together, breathe each other in, smile, and the door remains locked.

**Author's Note:**

> msrgdtfhjgmfdgh this isn't very good i feel like its way too vague but i needed something to warm up with, i swear i'm gonna try to write something better soon


End file.
